


Al Dente

by Snapdragonia



Series: Double Clutch [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Collars, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonia/pseuds/Snapdragonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun wheedled and nagged and whined, but no amount of puppy dog eyes could change the fact that they simply needed more time than they had, if they were going to do this all together like he so desperately wanted.  </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>sehun's patience pays off in the form of triple dick noodle heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al Dente

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: DP, breathplay, spanking, mild pain kink, collars, this series features a handful of shitty boys playing at a D/s dynamic- it's not a good example of a healthy way to build a poly relationship or group dynamic. also. so many dicks. 
> 
> The dynamic will make more sense if you start at the beginning, but this can def be read as a pwp

It wasn’t that they were avoiding it, but it was months before all four of their schedules lined up to allow it. Jongdae pushed Sehun backwards into his and Minseok’s room, prowling after him with a grin so sharp and predatory Sehun felt his heart leap up into his throat. He still leaned down helpfully though, mouth dropped open and soft so Jongdae could lick up into it, latch sharp teeth onto Sehun’s bottom lip to catch him. 

Sehun had wheedled and nagged and whined, but no amount of puppy dog eyes could change the fact that they simply needed more _time_ than they had, if they were going to do this all together like he so desperately wanted. 

Yixing had been particularly adamant, his voice low and firm as he told Sehun to be patient, yet again. 

Now though, now Sehun was stumbling backwards, tumbling onto Minseok and Jongdae’s pushed together beds with barely a chance to catch his breath before Jongdae was crawling onto his hips and it was finally, actually, happening. 

The dorm was nearly cleared out, but Minseok and Yixing still closed and locked the door on their way in. Yixing was fresh from his studio, his eyes bright and buzzing with beats and melody under his skin— Minseok from the gym, muscles curved heavy and easy around him.

“So how are we doing this?” Minseok asked, pulling a hoodie over his head and draping it over his desk chair. 

Sehun pouted, Jongdae’s wide palms stopping before he could push Sehun’s shirt up past his nipples. “Do you really want to sit down and plan this right now?” 

Minseok shrugged and climbed onto the bed, coming to sit criss-cross above Sehun’s head and pulling little twists of Sehun’s hair between his fingers. “Just to make sure we’re all on the same page.” 

Yixing was bare to the waist, all his pretty soft skin on display as he joined them. “Hyung is right, and Sehun can be patient.” He shot Sehun a little wink. 

Jongdae grumbled at the implication, shifting to sit up, planting his ass firmly over Sehun’s crotch. 

Minseok’s little tug in his hair had Sehun turning to look up. 

“What are your safe words, Sehun-ah.” Minseok’s voice was light and familiar, the same question he asked him every time they played together. 

“Red, yellow, green, tapping three times if I . . . If I can’t talk,” Sehun breathed out, feeling the buzz of excitement in his veins sparkle. 

“That’s right, good.” Minseok threaded his hand deep into Sehun’s hair, scratching along his nape indulgently. “And since this,” he gestured around at the four of them, “is new, that goes both ways, for all of us.” 

Jongdae snorted in amusement, eyes dark, “I see, alright.” 

Yixing stretched over, leaning in to press a playful little kiss to Jongdae’s shoulder. Sehun watched as Jongdae started in surprise, then softened, turning to Yixing with a whine in his throat, and Sehun wondered if this would be more than one first, for them. 

With Jongdae’s attention starting to wander, Sehun tensed his tummy, bucking his hips up as much as he could with Jongdae’s weight on them. “Okay, I’m done being patient now.” 

Jongdae tipped forward, hands coming up to pin Sehun’s wrists, “Me too.” His fingers clenched around Sehun’s bracelet, his collar, dipping under it and using it to pull his wrists up higher. Sehun flexed and stretched happily, his hands finding Minseok’s ankles and gripping them. 

No one kissed quite like Jongdae did, like he was trying to own you through your mouth, like if he licked deep enough behind your teeth he could reach your heart. Sehun melted into the bed, surrendering instantly, just as hungry for it as Jongdae was. 

Minseok made a happy little hum of approval before clenching his hand in Sehun’s hair to yank his head to the side, breaking their kiss. Sehun gasped, eyes flying open as Minseok leaned over upside-down and replaced Jongdae, forcing Jongdae to focus his lips down, kissing and biting along Sehun’s jaw and neck. 

The transition between his hyungs had Sehun’s heart racing, a dark, secret kind of pride coursing through him as he catalogued the differences between them, delighted in the way Minseok’s tongue teased and coaxed his own into action. Jongdae’s tongue found Tao’s earrings, laving and sucking over them gently before fitting his teeth around the diamond and tugging sharply. 

Yixing—it had to be Yixing, but Sehun was already losing track of hands and lips and who they belonged to—was pulling off his socks, fingers long and cool, gentle against his ankle in a way that made him feel like blushing: like every inch of him was worthy and special and Sehun gasped, because Yixing’s soft lips were kissing over his ankle, tender and ticklish. 

“You’ve been waiting a long time for this, huh,” Minseok said, peering down at Sehun.

Sehun nodded quickly, trying to focus but finding it increasingly difficult. “You made me, ‘s not my fault, now I’m gonna be all,” Sehun screwed up his face, wiggling under them, “Desperate.” 

Jongdae’s giggle tickled against his tummy and had him jerking. 

“It’s okay, we’ve got you now,” Minseok cooed as he reached down to pull Sehun’s shirt the rest of the way off. The cool air felt nice and Sehun rubbed his back against the soft sheets, watching as Jongdae bit at the waistband of his jeans a little before opening them up. 

Sehun was pretty sure he’d been hard since Jongdae shoved him onto the bed, and that felt like an eon ago and he whined, lifting his hips to grind up against Jongdae, jostling him and making it difficult for him to undo Sehun’s pants. 

Jongdae’s hand snapped out lightning quick to smack the bare skin of his hip, ringing out loud along with Sehun’s yelp. “Don’t be a brat, do it right.” 

Sehun sucked in a shaky breath, the sting of the slap ringing through him and he contemplated doing it again, getting a matching red welt blooming across his other hip too. 

He must have taken a second too long to comply because Yixing’s hand tightened around his ankle as he leaned up to hook his chin over Jongdae’s shoulder. “You can have more, baby, but help us get your pants off first.” 

Sehun nodded, lifting his hips and shifting helpfully as they wrestled him out of his absurdly tight jeans, his briefs rolling off his hips with them. 

“There, that’s better,” Minseok reached down to brush his hands over Sehun’s chest in a warm sweep from shoulders to hips, bare except for the claiming gold at his wrist, each ear. Then he leaned down, his voice low and playful in Sehun’s ear. “I heard that Jongdae is really good at giving spankings.” 

Sehun froze, eyes zeroing in to where Jongdae was pulling off his shirt, the flex of his shoulders and biceps gorgeous and promising. 

_“_ Do you want that?” 

For the first time Sehun felt a little conflicted, having all his hyungs together like this. He hadn’t done that with Minseok or Yixing, and the thin barriers of separation between them melting out had him tensing for a moment. But then Yixing’s hands slipped up to press into the hot sting Jongdae had left, his fingernails scraping over it and sending jolts of pleasure through him. “Yes, but,” Sehun paused, considering, “just a little, Jongdae-hyung will know.” 

Minseok nodded, helping Sehun shuffle further onto the bed and settle onto his hands and knees. Sehun arched his back a little, showing off the curve of his ass to Jongdae and Yixing, earning appreciative hands petting over his skin. 

Jongdae looked smug already, a heavy, demanding tilt to his shoulders as he positioned himself behind Sehun. “You gonna show us how well you take it, Sehunnie?” 

Sehun dropped his head to hang between his arms and watched a bead of precome pearl up on the tip of his dick. “Yes hyung.” The words were smooth, much more smooth than they’d have been if his mind wasn’t sinking deep, anticipating the bite of Jongdae’s palm on his ass. 

In front of him, Minseok tugged off the rest of his clothes and knelt, just out of reach. Sehun felt saliva flood his mouth and sucked his bottom lip in, eyes fixed where Minseok was teasing himself to hardness with quick gentle fingers. His cock was gorgeously thick, curved up from a neatly groomed patch of short dark hairs and Sehun was so distracted by it he didn’t even hear the telltale swish of Jongdae’s palm before it cracked against his skin. 

It had him rocking forward, straining to keep himself upright as hot pain lanced through him, his vision clouding for a moment as he gasped, his whole body tripped up and overloaded with the sensation. 

Jongdae clicked his tongue, tracing rough fingers over the welt and Sehun finally sucked in enough air to moan, rocking back into the touch belatedly. 

“I don’t think I’m ever gonna get over how hot that is,” Minseok husked, his knees spread and hips rocking up into his hand now that his cock was properly hard. 

Sehun wanted to beg, wanted to throw a fit, wanted to whine about how unfair it was to taunt him like this, but as he lifted his head up, his hair falling in sweaty spikes over his eyes, Minseok scooted forward, eyes indulgent and glinting. “This is what you want, isn’t it?” 

Sehun moaned, long and loud and slutty as he finally stretched forward to lap at Minseok’s dick, choking as Jongdae’s palm smacked into his ass again, deep and throbbing, in exactly the same spot. 

He could hear Jongdae and Yixing talking faintly, but his skin was buzzing, lit up with pleasure, and his mouth stuffed wide around Minseok’s cock and really nothing else mattered. Jongdae started up a smooth rhythm of warming little smacks, peppered around Sehun’s ass and hips and thighs. It wasn’t until one smack caught at his crack at the same second another whipped around the inside of his thigh that he realized Yixing was helping too. 

Minseok’s hands curled around Sehun’s jaw, down over his throat and a little zip of possibility coursed through him and he sucked hard, lips caught around the hard ridge of Minseok’s dick. Above him, Minseok chuckled a little breathlessly, a little amazed, and patted at Sehun’s cheek, clamping under his jaw to open Sehun’s little mouth as wide as it would go. 

“There, that’s perfect, good,” Minseok sighed, brows scrunched down as he drew his dick out before fucking shallowly back in. Sehun scrambled to accommodate it, tightening his lips into a fuckable little pucker, getting as much suction as he could manage when he couldn’t stop moaning and going lax with the feel of Minseok fucking his mouth. 

There was some shifting behind him and then the cold, slimy press of lubed fingers through his crack had him groaning. He concentrated on the feeling and his mind spun at the hot and cold contrast of his heated skin and the lube. It was Yixing’s fingers, he was pretty sure, that were tracing in mesmerizing, slow circles around the twitchy ring of his asshole. Jongdae’s hands pried his cheeks apart, and Sehun clenched, squeezing the tip of Yixing’s finger before he relaxed again, dropping as low as he could on Minseok’s dick and staying there. 

Yixing took his time working Sehun open, pressing praises into his skin while he pumped messy fingers in and out, carefully avoiding his prostate. It felt like a time warp, everything too much and yet not _nearly_ enough. Minseok petted around his hair, grinding his dick slow and easy through Sehun’s lips until they were raw and achy and puffed up. 

“He’s good for now,” Yixing said, scissoring his fingers apart hard, the stretch burning through him. 

Minseok shifted, stilling his hips and Sehun slumped down onto his elbows with a whine. “Awhh, are you worn out already Sehunnie?” 

His mouth was full but he shifted, turning to glare with one eye up at Minseok, shaking his head a little, unwilling to take his mouth off of Minseok’s length. 

“Good, we’re just getting started,” Minseok chirped, adjusting them so Sehun could rest on his thighs. “Jongdae, you first. Come here.” 

“Well if you insist,” Jongdae purred, giving one last smack to Sehun’s aching ass before crawling up the bed. “Flip over.” 

Sehun was halfway to coordinating his muscles, even pinned by Minseok’s dick and Yixing’s fingers, before Minseok reached out to press against his shoulder. “You stay like this, Sehunnie. Jongdae-ah will go under.” 

There was a pause, silent and tense, and Sehun didn’t want to look up to see what it looked like. Finally, Jongdae let out a little scoff then slid onto his back and wiggled under Sehun, his hands coming up to grip at his waist. “Hey,” 

Sehun sighed, flopping down on top of Jongdae, making him wheeze. “Oh fuck no, none of that. Come on, I’m not suffocating for this.” 

Behind him Yixing chuckled and wrapped an arm under Sehun’s hips to pull him back up onto his knees. “Stay.” 

Sehun grumbled and Minseok pulled out of his mouth to rearrange them a little, Sehun dropping his mouth to Jongdae’s shoulder and swallowing thickly, his neck sore. 

“Okay?” Jongdae asked, voice surprisingly low and sincere. 

Sehun cleared his throat, whispered “Yeah, it’s good,” and pushed his face further into the crook of Jongdae’s neck, voice small. “Green.” 

Behind them Yixing shifted around and then Jongdae jolted abruptly, yelping and arching into Sehun’s chest, the cold wet smack of his freshly lubed dick against Sehun’s thighs. “What the fuck, warm it up!” 

“Sorry, sorry, here,” Yixing giggled, a hand snaking between Sehun’s thighs to pump over Jongdae’s dick. Sehun shivered, arousal cranking tight in his gut as he felt the trembling hitch of Jongdae’s hips and the way he sighed into Sehun’s hair at the touch. 

He didn’t have long to appreciate it though, because then Yixing was rolling a condom onto Jongdae and slicking everything up again before notching Jongdae’s dick against the winking pucker of Sehun’s hole. 

“Ready?” 

Sehun sucked in a breath, shifting his hips a little and starting to bear down. “Mmhm.” Under him, Jongdae tensed and jerked, his hips fucking up and Sehun mewled, concentrating, trying to sink down smoothly. “Let me, let me do it.” 

Jongdae’s hips stilled gradually into minute little jerks and his hands squeezed bruising tight over Sehun’s waist. “Okay, okay, c’mon Sehunnie.” 

The moan that spilled from him when he finally settled on Jongdae’s hips felt like it shook through his whole body. He was panting, feeling stretched and full—stuffed—and this was only the start. The thought had him dizzy, grinding his hips down in a messy circle, bouncing a little as Jongdae lifted him. 

“How’s the view?” Minseok teased, glancing over them to Yixing who was looking somewhat rapt, watching Jongdae’s dick disappear into their Sehunnie. 

Sehun didn’t hear Yixing reply, but that might be because Jongdae took the opportunity to get his feet under him and fuck up, hard and deep, right into Sehun’s prostate. It set him writhing, propping himself up with hands on Jongdae’s chest and slamming his hips back down to get more of _that_ , more of that brilliant white-out pleasure rocketing through him. 

“Easy, easy there, come back down here.” Minseok’s voice was gentle, a hand tugging on his shoulder and Sehun scrunched up his face, working his hips in one last rebellious little grind before coming back to his hands and knees. 

“There, good boy, here— “ Minseok cooed, petting over Sehun’s face and then there was the cool, salty-slick head of his cock pressing against Sehun’s sore mouth again. 

Sehun moaned, shoulders and back going lax as he greedily swallowed up Minseok’s dick. This was perfect, so _beyond_ perfect he was a little mad it had taken this long to happen, so he sucked vindictively hard at the head of Minseok’s swollen dick, making him jerk and laugh. “Fuck, god, I think we’ve created a monster.” 

Sehun wiggled in satisfaction and below him Jongdae let out a pitched, rough moan, all of him tense and hard as he fucked up into Sehun slow and deep. 

“Jongdae, easy, you can’t come yet,” Minseok said, laughter still in his voice as he peered around to look at Jongdae’s face. “Seriously, come on, put your knees up.” 

Jongdae cracked an eye open, peering lazy and smug at Minseok and continuing to fuck up into him. “He feels so goooood though, fuck.” 

Yixing didn’t give him much of a choice though, a hand on each knee tipping Jongdae’s legs up towards his chest. There was an awkward shuffle and Jongdae yowled as his legs were splayed wide over Sehun’s, but once his feet were off the bed, Yixing gave Jongdae’s thigh a little smack. “Just keep him hard, okay Sehunnie?” 

Sehun pulled back off Minseok to pant in a few breaths, adjusting to the new angle, before Minseok tugged his head back down to his dick, the crown bumping at the back of Sehun’s throat just as Yixing’s fingers started to swipe around his stretched hole. 

It burned, tight and delicious, when Yixing managed to slip a couple fingers in alongside Jongdae’s dick. The pain raced up Sehun’s spine, choking him up and he pushed back immediately, shoving them deeper inside, getting another wave of it. 

“You should see this,” Yixing’s voice was soft and awed, with a dark tremble that set the hairs on Sehun’s arms standing straight. Yixing twisted his fingers viciously, hooking them down and Sehun wailed as best he could with Minseok’s dick pushed clean and perfect into his throat. 

“Same,” Jongdae croaked out, his eyes absurdly dark and riveted to the long stretch of Sehun’s throat above him. 

Minseok huffed out a chuckle, pushing his hips forward in a smooth, familiar rhytm, his hands cradled around Sehun’s ears. “Can you see it?”

“Y-yeah,” Jongdae’s voice broke, dissolving into pure gravel as Sehun clenched hard around his dick and Yixing’s fingers. Jongdae’s hands were uncharacteristically gentle as he reached up and brushed the backs of his knuckles over the jut of Sehun’s Adam’s apple, the skin slick with sweat. 

Sehun felt like he was going to vibrate right out of his body, wanted to scream at them all to just do it, just finish him off because there was nothing he wanted more than this. Nothing. He was floating, head swimming, and every single touch from each of them felt like it would be the one to tip him over, send him plummeting into something he never wanted to come back from. 

Suddenly Sehun’s mouth was empty and he sobbed, loud and heaving, and his head dropped to Jongdae’s shoulder, trapping his hyung’s hand up around his throat as he gasped, each breath coming out with a hitching moan. 

“Sehun . . . Hun-ah . . . color?” Minseok leaned in close, petting over his wet cheeks and Sehun was _pissed._

“Green! Fucking. Green, do it, please. Please,” he wailed, mouth open and panting, drooling against Jongdae’s shoulder, his hips twitching back useless and exhausted. “Green.” 

“Okay, okay, come here.” 

It was Jongdae, tilting his head over and looking up at him, something proud and impossible in his eyes as he leaned in to lick over Sehun’s wet mouth, his hand tightening around Sehun’s throat. 

Sehun’s strained little gasp almost had him coming right then and there, his head pulsing. The pressure wasn’t enough to bruise, not nearly enough to cut off his air and make it burn, but it was intoxicating, satisfying, and he dropped more of his weight into Jongdae’s hand, mumbling a “thank you” into his mouth. 

“Good boy, there you go,” Jongdae mumbled back, tracing over Sehun’s teeth with his tongue and squeezing his throat just a little tighter. 

Yixing pressed forward, his hand a warm, wet mess as he gripped Sehun’s hip, notching his dick against him. “Ready?” 

Jongdae released his mouth and his grip enough for Sehun to make an affirmative little grunt, anticipation swirling tight in his gut. The first press felt unreal, like Sehun’s body would break before Yixing could possibly fit inside him. But he reminded himself that he was patient, he was good, and Sehun panted through it, gritting his teeth when the hot throbbing pain got to be too much for even him and he yelped out “Stop, just, hold on.” 

Yixing stopped. Didn’t draw back or stop pressing forward just . . . stopped, and Sehun recognized the challenge it was. He wheezed out a chuckle and dropped more of his weight onto Jongdae’s chest and focused on unclenching every muscle from his hips to his thighs. Finally, with sweat starting to slip into his eyes, it happened—all at once. Sehun’s body relented, swallowing up Yixing’s width as the head pushed inside.

“Shhh, shhh, you’re doing so well,” Minseok cooed, sounding a little impressed and awed as Sehun came back to himself, aching and split open and _full, actually full._ He was sure of it this time, _This is it_. 

“Goddddd, hurts, please,” he moaned, not daring to even shift his weight yet. 

“Sehunnie, you have Yixing and Jongdae-ah inside you, you’re amazing.” 

Behind him Yixingpanted out high whiny little moans, his hands clawed deep into Sehun’s hips like he was holding them both perfectly still. Sehun’s dick was softening, but there was still that deep itch in his gut, that promise that he wasn’t done, that he could do this; so he hauled in a breath and hitched his hips back a touch. 

“Fuck, fuck— “ Jongdae twitched under him, unable to thrust with his knees still pulled up over Sehun’s, but desperately wanting to. “It’s so fucking tight.” 

Sehun moaned in agreement, focusing and pressing back, feeling the slide of two cocks inside him, splitting him open and stretching him wide. 

“Can I?” Yixing rasped, his voice strained and low in that way that stabbed at Sehun, made him shiver and agree. 

The first little thrust felt like it plowed right through his prostate and kept going, had him screaming and wiggling his hips back, the stretch and burn transforming into something addictive and essential, every little movement looping back and driving them forward. 

They worked up to a rhythm, Sehun and Yixing, rocking back and forth and taking Jongdae’s cock along with them, until the pain and pleasure blurred into something more, something bigger that Sehun thought maybe he’d been chasing for a long time now. “Please, Minseokkie-hyung, please.” 

Minseok was there in a flash, pressing a kiss to Sehun’s sweaty temple and helping him prop himself back up onto his elbows so he could drop his mouth open, tongue slack and inviting, for Minseok to fuck back into. 

Sehun closed his lips around Minseok and hummed, doing his best to shield his teeth but it was impossible to think about anything, impossible to _do_ anything but spread himself open to get used up, like that’s the only thing he’d ever be _perfect_ for. 

Minseok found their rhythm easily, his thrusts melting into the push-pull of pleasure coursing through him, and Sehun huffed in little breaths through his nose when he could, his throat open and easy for Minseok to push into. 

Jongdae whimpered below him, reaching up again to grip at his throat, pressing against the bulge of Minseok’s cock again and it had Minseok’s hips stuttering, fucking in quick and hard just like Yixing and Sehun lost it, feeling Minseok’s dick pulse deep in his throat against the press of Jongdae’s palm. Sehun had just a split second to miss the taste of Minseok’s come in his mouth before he was tipping over himself, limbs shaking and back bowed tight. 

His orgasm felt like it was something visceral ripped from him, like the three cocks pushed deep into him were forcing it clean out of him. He sobbed, jaw locked wide open around Minseok’s dick as he struggled to breathe, wrecked and beyond overwhelmed with the waves of pleasure. 

Jongdae tensed under him, breath held tight and trembling and Yixing seemed to get the message, speeding his thrusts and reaching down to squeeze over Jongdae’s balls, rocking their cocks together, and Sehun just shook, his whole body flayed open for them. Jongdae’s breath punched out of him in a wail—melodic and high—orgasm making him tremble where he was pinned down, legs spread. 

Sehun’s ears were buzzing so loudly he couldn’t even hear Yixing, just knew the end was coming with how he slammed in tight, his nails cutting into Sehun’s skin and ground out his orgasm against him in slow long, drawn out pulses. Sehun groaned, collapsing onto Jongdae fully and smearing his own puddle of come across both of their bellies, Yixing’s dick slipping out of him wetly. His whole ass ached, sharp and painful, and Sehun winced as his hole clenched, tightening down on Jongdae’s dick. 

“Fuck, Xing—” Jongdae rasped, his voice sounding wrecked, and he wiggled a bit before Yixing reached down with clumsy fingers to grip around Jongdae’s condom and ease him out of Sehun with a tired chuckle. 

Sehun sighed, rolling off Jongdae on to his side, every single muscle feeling wrung out and used up for this, so he could have this. Yixing flopped down next to him, spooning up to his back in a sweaty hot press, peppering his shoulders with small kisses. “Thank you, Sehunnie, you’re amazing. That was amazing.” 

Sehun hummed happily, already drifting as Jongdae stretched, arching his back and then turning in to snuggle up to Sehun too, tucking under his chin. Sehun flopped out an arm, dangling it over Jongdae’s waist. 

The bed shifted around them and Minseok hustled Jongdae closer, pressing them together. “We’re all disgusting and Sehun’s ass is incredible,” he said mildly, sounding easily the least wrecked of them. 

Sehun made a disgruntled, warning grunt and hooked an ankle over Yixing’s leg, his hand reaching out over Jongdae to grip onto Minseok’s arm. _No moving._

They all chuckled around him and snuggled closer and he smiled, feeling Jongdae’s fingers trail over his arm, coming up to trace around the band of gold around his wrist. “He is amazing. You, you're amazing Sehunnie. You’re really ours.” 

Sehun’s heart seized, thudding sickly overtime and he slit an eye open to peer at Jongdae, the ache of his ass melting into something luscious and well-earned at the pride on Jongdae’s face.

“Told you he’d be worth it,” Yixing mumbled, stretching out against Sehun and tangling a hand into his hair with a half-hearted ruffle. 

Jongdae’s smile was tired and small, but there was light in his eyes as he looked back at Sehun. “Yeah, you were right.” 

-

“So we’re even now?” Jongdae’s voice was incredulous, smile wide and eyes glinting over the kitchen table at Minseok. “You’re not mad at me for collaring our Sehunnie without you?” 

Minseok’s mouth was pinched, his biceps flexing pointedly as he shook up a protein drink, glaring down at Jongdae. “Those things are not mutually exclusive. We’re even.”

Jongdae laughed, too loud and happy as Minseok dropped a glass with half of the frothy white drink in front of him. “Thank you hyung.”

Sehun watched Minseok’s pinched smile melt, easing into something less showy and more genuinely pleased as he leaned against Jongdae’s chair, sipping at his own glass. They’d been dragging the joke out for weeks, Minseok’s already questionable sense of humor taking a nosedive when Jongdae’s infectious giggles were on the line. 

Sehun had his chair pushed right up against Yixing’s, both of them leaning together in a warm, sleepy tangle. Yixing’s flight back from China had him stumbling into Sehun’s bed just a handful of hours earlier, but the schedule went on, and they had dutifully dragged themselves out of bed. Sehun hooked a knee over Yixing’s thigh, slumping down to tuck his face behind Yixing’s shoulder and smiled, content nonetheless. Even in the too-early morning, ten minutes away from being shuttled away, Sehun savored this— his hyungs and he gege together, his. 

Jongdae had Sehun’s key, and has had it for nearly two weeks, ever since they’d managed to find the time to fuck, all together. Sehun rubbed his nose against Yixing’s wooly sweater, turning to peer over at Jongdae again, his gaze tracing sweetly around the glint of the chain along his neck before it disappeared under Jongdae’s shirt. 

Yixing’s voice was rough and Sehun could feel the rumble of it as he talked to Minseok about the schedule for the day, but Sehun’s attention was all on his key, his claim. Jongdae’s fingers came up to his throat, looking so rough and brutal next to the delicate metal and Sehun followed their trail as Jongdae led his gaze slowly up to his left ear, to the little cross there.

It still had his heart lurching, hammering against his ribs each time he saw them. Two weeks ago Jongdae had also started wearing his earrings again. 

That first day he’d tried to play it off, cheeks pink from the shower and the way Sehun had yelped and tumbled into him, pressing close enough to feel the cool metal on Jongdae’s hot skin. Later though, fingers twisting around the stud, he told Sehun that he wanted to match too. 

Remembering it had Sehun’s cheeks heating a little, eyes frozen on the pinch of Jongdae’s fingers around the stud he was twisting in his lobe piercing, the silver cross glinting a little in the morning light. 

It wasn’t the indulgent, sweet praises Yixing poured over him, nor the fiercely loyal care-taking Minseok treated him too, but it was enough. Between them all, it was more than enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who has listened to me yell about this series, i think we can be done now <3
> 
> if u want multi-flavored yelling, visit me in the tags [here](http://kpoophell.tumblr.com)


End file.
